lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Legolas Windrunner
Legolas Windrunner is a Sindar Elf and is the youngest of the Windrunner children, and the brother of Aleria , Sylvanus , and Vareesa Windrunner. He is close to all of his siblings of which Sylvanus and he have drifted apart since her siding with the Lothlorians, and his relationship with his sister Vareesa is strained as she is constantly busy with her duties in High Forest, but through it all his relationship with Aleria continues to be the bedrock of the family. With Mereneena Swifteern he has three children in the form of Feiner, Gringolhom, and Teurgen Windrunner of which Fiener is a Druid of the Bear Aspect and one of the higher rankings members of that Order, her son Gringolhom is what the Sindar Elves call a "Piele" of which means a wandering elf and he goes throughout Europe but has become attatched to a small forest in northern Europe called Lorien of which he has formed a small kingdom within, and their final son Teurgen is valliant Elven fighter that returned to Ulthuan following his abandonement by his mother and now fights in northern Ulthuan against the Dark Elves. During the exodus of the Sindar Elves, Legolas was living with his two sisters Aleria, and Sylvanus in Athel Loren, and this was the way of life for many centuries. When the Lothlorian civil war happened Legolas took the side of Alleria and turned against his sister Sylvanus. Legolas Windrunner now leads a battalion of Sentinels in Quel'Thalas and is renowned as the perhaps the best shot in Europe. During the growth of Quel'Thalas he was placed in charge of a mission to meet several of the nearbye human Kingdoms, and during this time he became good friends with the human King Aragorn Elessar, and the Dwarven Lord Gimli Stonegrown. This closeness has led to a greater alliance between Quel'Thalas and the Dwarves of Lucerne, and Gondor as well. History Early History War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance It was during the War of Vengeance that the lives of Vareesa, Alleria, Sylvanus, and Legolas Windrunner along with their entire family would change completely. The sisters would decide that they wanted to see the world and truly understand if there was a place for them outside of the shores of Ulthuan. Following this path they went along with Alleria Windrunner when the call of the Pheonix King went out for all Elves to assist the war effort in France against the aggressive and monsterous Dwarves, and in this way they travelled with their brother Legolas to France in the initial stage of the fighting. As the conflict continued the four siblings began to show a split in what they were interested in with Vareesa, Alleria, and Legolas following the teachings of Maflurion Stormrage and looking for a forest that teemed with the life that the world was made of, while the final sibling in Sylvanus would become enamored by Kael'Jarno Sunstrider of whom had travelled to France in secret with his siblings. Fighting a War On their Own Ice Crown Mountain The reason for their travel their was that Laera Sunstrider only trusted his children with the mission that he required done. Laera wished for them to squire a series of magical items whose power would dramatically increase Laera's power amongst the Sindar Elves. While there they engaged in a conflict with Illidan Stormrage when they discovered Illidan was attempting to find the same items they were after. This conflict took them from item to item as the sunstrider children would capture one only to find Illidan had taken the next one. This continued until they reached Icecrown where they attempted to take a stone which there father said was the ultimate Magi regeneration tool in exsistence. They fought there way up the mountain through the minions of Illidan towards their goal and when they reached the top the three engaged in a duel with Illidan and were able to defeat him, and then escape with the stone. Returning Home This divide in which forests they all were visiting would have little importance during the war but when the Elves were forced to return to Ulthuan following the attack by the Dark Elves the three siblings found themselves separated for the first time on how to move forward. Vareesa was direhard in her devotion to the high Druid in Furion Stormrage, and because of this she wished to follow whatever command Furion told them to do. This was different then Sylvanus who had become involved in a minor off shoot of the SIndar Elves led by a prince named Laera Sunstrider and she wished to listen to his teachings about the forest. In the center of this debate were Alleria, and Legolas who simply wanted to be a part of the forest as they had always been. Founding of the Kingdom of Lothlorian As Malfurion Stormrage started the exodus of the Sindar Elves the second most powerful Sindar Elf in Laera Sunstrider took his followers and went as well. During the crossing he used Magi to make sure that certain ships were delayed quite heavily. In this way the ships of his followers as well as several other Sindar Elves that he wanted did not arrive in France until nearly two months later. As time wore on the Elves on board became horrified that they would never arrive, and that some great evil was delaying them, but each day Laera Sunstrider used his charisma to control more and more of the Elves. By this point Laera Sunstrider spread word to his supporters amongst Malfurion that the ships had crashed into rocks leaving the fleet of Laera dead or lost in the waters. Malfurion with great sadness would leave behind volunteers of whom took the form of Laera supporters to wait for the stragglers but he took the rest of the Sindar Elves with him to High Forest. When the second wave finally did arrive in France and did not find Malfurion waiting for them those who were not among the devout followers of Laera were scared, and open to manipulation. Laera used this moment to rally the second wave of Sindar Elves of which there were many of his personal followers, and brought them to the forest of Lothlorian which was the forest scouted by Sylvanus during the War of Vengeance, and of which she had advised him of. When the Elves arrived in Athel Loren they were guided throughout by Sylvanas who had intimate knowledge of the forest. In this way the large group of Sindar Elves was able to dramatically eliminate the local Trolloc without much difficulty. With the forest clear Sylvanus lead Laera to the island that she had seen, and been told by Illidan was a source of great power, but when they arrived there Laera discovered that they had been tricked by Illidan and that there was nothing special about the island. As he prepared to give up on this spot out of the water appeared Illidan Stormrage. Illidan begged to speak to Laera priveatly and when he agreed the two discussed how Illidan had absorbed the Skull of Maethor thanks to the efforts of his children and for this he wished to meand the differences between the two by helping to craft a massive devise which would be able to harnass a massive amount of Magi, and become the culmination of everything that Laera had ever dreamed of. Laera was skeptical at best but told Illidan that he had one year to complete the devise, and if he succeded then all would be forgiven but if he failed then he would hunt him down and kill him. Following this Illidan travelled to the Island of Quel`Dalas as the Elves had come to call it, and begin constructing the Sunwell. While working on this he was watched over by Laera`s trusted daughter Maen`Tryden Sunstrider who was a youthful but still gifted Magi. As the sunwell was being constructed the Elves obviously could not sit idle so they were joined together and begin constructing the city of Silvermoon. Founding of Silvermoon Silvermoon was constructed over the course of the year that Illidan was constructing the Sunwell, and during this time the Sindar Elves who were heavy in number constructed a city that could home the entire group of them meaning that the well over 400,000 Elves at the time needed to live there. The city was constructed out of white stone and living plants in the style of the ancient Ulthuani empire and interwoven with the natural topography of the landscape. The city contained the famous Academies of Silvermoon as a center for the learning of Arcane Magic and Sunstrider Spire, a majestic palace home to the Royal family of the Sindar Elves of Athel Loren. The Convocation of Silvermoon (also known as "The Council of Silvermoon"), the ruling body of the Sindar elves was also based here within the Court of the Sun. Nearly a year after starting the construction and nearing completion the entire society of Athel Loren stopped as Illidan returned to the main island accompanied still by Maen`Tryden. Betrayal Illidan would come shore with Maen`Tryden still at his side but she was now clearly quite pregnant, and this caused great anger from Laera Sunstrider of whom had planned her marriage to nobles loyal to him and this put a serious wrinkle in his plans. From this anger he would reject the deal he had with Illidan Stormage and after a great argument broke out Illidan would be taken into chains while Maen`Tryden would also be taken to the palace and kept locked away. Illidan would be kept under guard by Maeiv Shadowsong of whom would be placed in charge of the new Lothlorian Barrow Dens which would serve as a large prison for Athel Loren. While Illidan and Maen`Tryden remained locked away the upper echolon of the forces of Laera Sunstrider would travel to the now created Sunwell and upon arrival basked in its power with several passing out from the effects of the Sunwell. Large forces were brought to the island where they would construct the fortress of Quel'Dalas and completely cover the Sunwell within. While this was happening communication begin to open fully between High Forest where the main force of the Sindar Elves had landed, and the now growing lands of Laera Sunstrider of which Laera attempted to slow as he wanted to keep complete control. After months of construction Laera would stand over the top leadership and proclaim the creation of the Kingdom of Lothlorian, and in his first act he ordered the execution of his sister, and Illidan for treason. As the preperations were being made for the two's execution Alleria Sunstrider would sectrely send word to Malfurion Stormrage in High Forest of what was happening, and after the initial shock that the Sindari Elves had survived in the second group Malfurion would go to Athel Loren in large force. Captain Vur'talos Darkshadow would arrive before the main High Forest army with some four hundred sentinels and would relay the coming of Malfurion Stormrage to the Lothlorian commanders of whom led by Laera planned to resist and tried to kill Illidan but found his, and Maen'Tyrden's cell's were locked through Magi and they couldn't get in. Moving in from the west another force of some two thousand Sindari Elves from High Forest arrived under the command of Hammon Winterdew and would block the western approach into Silvermoon awaiting the arrival of the main force led by Malfurion. Arriving at Silvermoon with nearly one hundred and fifty thousand SIndari Elves at his back Malfurion would demand the return of his brother to stand for trial, and at first Laera would refuse, but as the High Forest siege of Silvermoon continued many Sindari in his own ranks whispered of the right of Malfurions claims and thus he was forced to relent and returned Illidan to Malfurion, but the relationship between High Forest, and Athel Loren was broken. While Malfurion was willing to fight over the return of his brother he was less willing to fight over Maen Sunstrider of which Illidan once he was returned to the High Forest lines would take as a betrayal and not even the words of Tyrande could stop him from abandoning his brother who had just saved him. Rebelion Main Article : Civil War in Lothlorian Quel'Thalas Main Article : Quel'Thalas See Also : Kingdom of Quel'Thalas 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Diplomatic Mission With Quel'Thalas realizing very quickly that they were horribly outnumbered by not only Athel Loren but also by the massive Trolloc populations that dotted the forests around Quel'Thalas. In an effort to fix some of this problem the leadership placed Legolas in charge of a mission to meet with the Kingdoms east of Quel'Thalas. Family Members Relationships Alleria Windrunner See Also : Alleria Windrunner :'' "He followed me when the rest of my life had simply walked away. My only true constant in this life has been my brother Legolas, and in his silent gaurdianship he has proven to be a far greater Elf then anyone will ever give him credit for."'' :-Alleria Windrunner Legolas and Alleria were close as childen but obviously he was left out because of the extremely close bond held by the three daughters of the family. When she became fed up with the state of Lothlorian, she began by speaking to her beloved sister Sylvanus, and was horrified to find that she had no problem with it. With the loss of her sister, she has grown extremely close to her brother Legolas, and the two are eachother's main shoulder of support in the days following the Lothlorian Civil War. Legolas and her relationship increased even more after Legolas's best friend Sain Lonevin became enamored with his sister, and this brought them even more time together. Category:Windrunner Family Category:Elf Category:Sindar Elf Category:People of Quel'Thalas Category:People